


You Won My Heart

by BubblegumIdiot



Series: Klancetober 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Voltron, Klancetober 2019, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumIdiot/pseuds/BubblegumIdiot
Summary: Lance finds a Valentine's Day card in his halloween candy.





	You Won My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is for days 1 and 2 of the Klancetober prompts from @MonthlyKlance on Tumblr; Trick or treating. I haven't written fanfics in a while, so sorry if its not the best, but hopefully this challenge will help me improve :")
> 
> Anyways this is just a cute fluffy story of Klance as kids, hope you enjoy!

“Uh, thank you!” Shiro said in a rush with a polite smile, before turning to chase after the five children that couldn’t stay at a house for longer than two seconds after getting their candy. “Hey! Wait for me!” He shouted, chasing after them, but they were already knocking on the next door.  
  
“Trick or treat!” They all exclaimed in unison, holding out their pillowcases.  
  
The elderly woman at the door giggled at them, grabbing her bowl of candy and giving each of them a handful of treats, guessing their costumes as she did so; “A princess, a lion, a robot, a pirate, and last but not least, a kitty!”  
  
Keith’s bottom lip jutted out in an immediate pout “I’m a werewolf.” He said in a voice too quiet for the woman to hear, reaching up to grab his werewolf-ear headband, wanting to take it off.  
  
Lance walked next to Keith, noticing he was suddenly not as enthusiastic about trick or treating, “Don’t worrrrry Keith, we all know you’re a werewolf” Lance had decided that he had to exaggerate all his R’s because—in his words—_it’s what pirates do_, “And, you can lure people in by looking like a cute kitty, and then BAM YOU EAT THEM!”  
  
Keith giggled, seeming to like the idea Lance gave him and looking happy once again, “You’re right! I’m the best werewolf!”  
  
“Come on! Everyone’s going to get the good candy before us!” 

* * *

By the time they were done trick or treating, the kids could barely hold their candy filled pillowcases without struggling. They trudged behind Shiro, dragging their aching feet, both tired from running around the small town all night and having to carry their candies.  
  
“Shirooo, can you please help me?” Allura asked in a shy voice, looking up at the sixteen year old with puppy dog eyes and holding up her pillow case with wobbling arms.  
  
He sighed, taking the pillow case and looking at Allura with a smile, “A paladin would never say no to a princess.”  
  
“Would you say no to a robot?” Pidge asked, appearing suddenly on Shiro’s other side, with the same puppy dog eyes as Allura.  
  
Shiro laughed as he shook his head, taking the youngest’s pillowcase as well. “I hope the rest of you don’t need help.”  
  
The three boys shook their heads as Shiro looked at them; Hunk was too nice to ask for favors and both Lance and Keith had too much pride to ask for help.  
  
“I’ve held gold heavierrr than a few candies!” Lance exclaimed, holding his pillowcase tightly to his chest.  
  
Keith nodded next to him, “Werewolves are stronger than the average man!”  
  
They made the rest of the gang laugh, continuing their way to the Kogane’s house to wait for their parents to pick them up. Allura and Pidge lead the way now that their hands were empty, even racing to the front door once they had arrived. Pidge arrived first, holding the door open, “Princesses first!” She said, then followed Allura inside, leaving everyone else to open the door for themselves.  
  
By the time they were all inside, the two girls had turned on the television and were watching an animated Halloween movie. The three boys gathered their strength and ran to the couch, crowding onto it and leaving their pillow cases on the floor.  
  
“I’m going to call your parents and tell them you guys are ready to be picked up.” Shiro notified the kids, he knew they had heard him, but they were too intrigued by the movie to answer him.  
  
Allura was the first to go, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone, her uncle Coran seemed to be the fastest man alive to them, he would always show up just minutes after being told she was ready to go. “Bye bye” Allura waved a princess-wave to them as Shiro handed her the Juniberry printed pillow case that held all her sweets.  
  
Hunk was the second to be picked up. He sighed, saddened to have to leave his friends but happy he was going to be able to look through his candies once he got home; he picked up his yellow pillowcase that had cartoon tools all over it. “See you guys on Monday!” He said before following his mom out of the door.  
  
Pidge had left Lance and Keith alone and was playing with the Keith’s small black puppy when her dad arrived. “Dad!” Pidge ran towards him and jumped in his arms once she heard his voice at the front door. She pulled away from him to grab her green pillow case that had robots and different machines printed on it, handing it to her dad and running out the door after yelling out at the two boys left in the living room; “Bye losers!”  
  
An hour had passed since Pidge had left and Lance was still waiting for his parents. When Keith noticed Lance looked upset, he ran upstairs and brought down some of his favorite toys, handing Lance the cooler toys in an attempt to cheer him up.   
  
“Hey Lance, I just talked to your mom and she says she’ll be here in an hour or so, okay buddy?” Shiro interrupted the boys’ Pokémon battle with robot trainers. “Uh, why don’t you guys start digging through your candy? Just to, you know, pass the time.” He suggested after noticing Lance’s sad expression.  
  
The brunette’s face lit up instantly and he let out a happy gasp “Yes! Come on Keith! Let’s see what we got!” Lance shouted, reaching for the blue pillowcase with cow heads printed on it, turning it over and dumping it’s contents onto the carpeted floor. Keith followed suit, pouring out his candy a bit further away from Lance’s so they wouldn’t get mixed up, he threw the black pillowcase with green, glow in the dark aliens littered over it, to the side.  
  
“Ew, do you want these Reese’s pieces?” Keith flung over the three packets of peanut butter candy he found in his pile over to Lance’s pile.  
  
“How do you not like Reese’s Pieces? Here, I bet you like Lemonheads.” Lance asked, handing Keith a small packet of lemon candies.  
  
Keith looked away sheepishly, nodding and taking the candy from Lance’s hand “They’re way better than Reece’s.” He grumbled making the other boy laugh.  
  
They fell into silence as another Halloween movie played on the television, grabbing their attention as they slowly ate their candy and continued waiting for Lance’s mom.  
  
“What? I got a Valentines Day card.” Lance held up a small rectangular shaped card, a drawing of a Ticktacktoe board with a row of three hearts, the middle heart had a heart shaped chocolate taped to it, the words _You won my heart_ printed on the top of the card.  
  
“Ew, that chocolate’s super old!” Keith laughed, watching as Lance peeled off the chocolate heart from the card and throwing it into the black haired boy’s pile with a sly smile. “Hey! I don’t want your garbage.” Keith grabbed the small chocolate, getting up to throw it away in the kitchen’s garbage bin.  
  
As Keith returned to the living room, there was a knock on the door, but because Shiro always told Keith to not answer the door and to just let Shiro answer; he returned to his spot on the floor next to Lance. Shiro’s hurries footsteps echoed through the house, followed by the creak of the door opening. “Ready Lance?” Shiro asked, turning to the two boys.  
  
“Yeah! I’m just, um, I’m just putting my candy away.” Lance answered, rushing to stuff all the candy back into his pillowcase.  
  
“Bye Lance.” Keith says, a hint of disappointment in his tone as he watched his friend pick up the heavy pillowcase.  
  
Before leaving, Lance glanced at the small Valentine card in his hand, before turning back to Keith and holding it out to him, a blush started to grow over Lance’s cheeks as he said; “Um, you can have this.”  
  
Keith took the card from Lance’s hand, watching as he left with his mother, Keith looked back down at the card, a smile making it’s way onto his face and whispering to himself a small “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! That's it, just something short and sweet :")
> 
> Also sorry if describing the pillows was unnecessary, I just added it in bc I thought it would be cute and could show off their personalities.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
